Weakness
by cactusballons
Summary: E ele sabia que poderia ter todas as jóias do mundo, mas naquele instante, as únicas que ele desejava, eram as esmeraldas que brilhavam no olhar de Sakura.


― Você deveria se cuidar melhor, Kakashi-sensei ― a rosada disse, concentrando seu chakra para curar o pequeno ferimento na testa de seu professor, que permanecia inexpressivo, mexendo os dedos das mãos sem sequer olhá-los.

― Eu sei, Sakura. Você já disse isso seis vezes só nesse mês ― sua voz soava despreocupada e entediada, quase desinteressada, como a que ele sempre usou em todos os momentos. Se a garota não o conhecesse, diria que ele estava sendo grosseiro, mas sabia que era só a personalidade do seu antigo sensei.

― É claro que sim! Se me escutasse, eu pararia de dizer, mas como você nunca me escuta, eu não vou parar de falar até que me dê ouvidos.

A enfermeira que antes ocupava a sala com Sakura se distanciou com um aceno pedindo permissão, saindo do ambiente e fechando a porta, e logo, sob seus dedos, ela sentiu o prateado largar-se sobre a cadeira, relaxando sua coluna e saindo da postura completamente ereta que ele mantinha. Ela o havia deixado brevemente irritado, mas não se importava muito com isso, afinal, nunca era demais cuidar daqueles dois que haviam restado do eterno Time 7. Não interessava se teria de falar cem vezes num dia, não era o bastante se não fosse ouvida. Naruto podia até ser um cabeça de vento, mas Kakashi era o que mais lhe dava trabalho, já que não conseguia nem mesmo treinar sem se cortar. Um real trapalhão que se negava a admitir tal fato. Raramente ele ia ao hospital para tratamento, mas ela via muitas vezes o mesmo com ataduras ou gaze nas mãos e nos braços, mesmo que a blusa e as luvas cobrissem. Sakura notava, e sempre notaria. Era engraçado que, em treinamentos e na cozinha, Kakashi fosse um pateta, mas em missões, dificilmente se machucasse. Claro que a fazia ser grata quando ele voltava bem, mas ainda assim, ela preferia que ele e Naruto nunca precisassem sofrer um arranhão sequer.

― Ok, Sakura, eu prometo que a partir de agora, eu me cuidarei melhor.

― Você prometeu a mesma coisa semana passada, quando eu fui levar os papéis da Hokage na sua casa e eu te achei com a mão queimada, sensei. E olhe só onde você está agora!

Ele revirou os olhos e se levantou, afastando levemente a mão dela de sua testa e em seguida pegando sua bandana ― que estava em fiapos e precisava urgentemente ser trocada ― sobre a mesa do consultório de sua ex-aluna. Encarou Sakura com seus olhos outrora bicolores, os cabelos agora caindo no rosto, e sorriu levemente, levando uma de suas mãos grandes ao ombros direito da mesma, o apertando com delicadeza, num sinal de consolo e de que tudo ficaria bem.

― Você é muito exagerada, Sakura. Eu estou bem, e vou continuar assim, você não precisa se cobrar tanto. Eu sou um ninja, me machucar faz parte do ofício, e acho que deveria saber disso muito bem. E não há problema em se ferir muito quando se tem uma médica talentosa como a discípula da Tsunade-sama no hospital da vila.

Sakura corou um pouco, abaixando seus olhos na direção dos pés de Kakashi, tentando fugir daquele vermelhão que havia tomado parcialmente sua face. Kami! Ela odiava a forma como suas bochechas ficavam rubras quando alguém elogiava seus talentos em ninjutsu médico, ainda mais sendo o grande Ninja Copiador, Hatake Kakashi, prodígio de sua geração, porque ele sabia que sempre a deixaria sem-graça falando tais coisas, e que seria a única forma de deixá-la fora de si o suficiente para que não continuasse sendo uma preocupada nata.

― Não me trate como criança, sensei ― ela disse e sorriu brevemente, preparando alguma piadinha terrível em sua mente, que o faria rir por pura piedade ― Eu sei que me viu crescer, mas eu não tenho mais doze anos, aliás, eu não tenho mais doze anos há seis, então, não pense que pode me comprar com elogios... porque estará muito certo!

Ele sorriu, fazendo seus olhinhos se curvarem para baixo, e mesmo pela máscara, ela pôde enxergar que dessa vez era um sorriso real. Nato. Um sorriso que há muito ela não "via" Kakashi dar, e se sentiu internamente aquecida pelo fato de ter-lhe arrancado aquela demonstração de felicidade.

― Você nunca vai mudar, não é? Parece a mesma Sakura do Time 7, que era ingênua e pura como água ― Kakashi disse, baixo, se afastando da médica, com um olhar saudoso, lembrando de uma parte que havia sido importante em sua vida.

A Haruno resolveu ignorar o comentário de seu professor justamente por não ter resposta para o mesmo, que, na verdade, não parecia esperar por uma, então ela só decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa, lembrando da infância, de Sasuke e Naruto, brigando como gato e rato, e ela chorando como idiota a cada dia que eles se desentediam, tendo Kakashi lhe amparando o tempo todo. Ela nunca tinha percebido que aquela fora a melhor parte de sua vida, e que ela a havia deixado escapar pelas mãos, como a areia escorre pelo furo de uma ampulheta. O tempo era cruel, e naquele instante, ela teve ainda mais certeza disso.

― Sinto falta de quando éramos nós quatro. Naruto, Sasuke e eu éramos apenas três pirralhos, você estava sempre despreocupado, lendo _Icha-Icha_ o tempo todo, e não precisava se esforçar para nos derrotar no exercício dos guizos.

Kakashi levou a mão à nuca, sem-graça. Ele ainda se envergonhava por ter perdido para Naruto e Sakura quando o loiro voltou do treinamento com Jiraya-sama, ainda que tal proeza de seus pupilos lhe causasse grande orgulho e lisonjaria, já que haviam usado de grande perspicácia naquele dia, analisando suas fraquezas deveras bem, e usando-as contra ele. Mesmo sem Sasuke ali, eles haviam se virado extremamente bem, mas o Hatake sabia que se os três antigos genins do time 7 estivessem ali, ele teria perdido em pouquíssimo tempo. Deixou o pensamento passar, balançando levemente a cabeça ao lembrar de seu favorito, que ele havia deixado ir, mas que houvera recuperado recentemente, e novamente se concentrando na rosada.

― Eu também, Sakura, mas há coisas na vida que não voltam nunca, e você sabe que mesmo estando sempre ocupado, ainda tem Naruto, que mesmo em peregrinação, ainda tem Sasuke, e mesmo desconectado, ainda tem a mim. Nunca deixaremos de ser um time, estejamos em qualquer lugar, e a qualquer distância.

― Você tem razão, sensei ― ela disse, se sentando em sua cadeira giratória e consequentemente afastando-se alguns centímetros da mesa de madeira devido às rodinhas. ― Sabe, acho que você deveria me visitar mais vezes, só pra... não perder o costume ou... sei lá, não esquecer onde eu moro ou trabalho.

Ele percebeu Sakura corar levemente após falar aquela frase, pois ela nunca havia falado daquela forma com ele, de maneira informal, mas Kakashi gostou, soltando um sorriso e assentindo à fala da garota. Ele não precisava ser tão desconexo daquela forma, não quando ela se preocupava feito cão com ele; Sakura merecia mais gratidão, e não era apenas Sasuke que devia isso a ela. Ainda com a cabeça baixa, ela olhou para Kakashi, em busca de uma resposta, certamente positiva.

― Pode deixar, eu tentarei te ver mais vezes, mas fora do hospital, não quero aparecer por aqui e te preocupar.

― Eu só preciso saber que você está vivo, às vezes, pela sua própria boca, e não pela Shizune-senpai ou pela Tsunade-shishou ― ela sussurrou, baixo o suficiente para que ninguém mais ouvisse, ainda que passasse pela porta. Dava para perceber tristeza e decepção em sua voz, devido ao afastamento que estavam tendo graças às suas agendas cheias que nunca batiam. ― Toda vez que nos vemos é por causa do trabalho ou porque você se machucou, sensei.

Ela sabia muito bem que não tinha direito nenhum de cobrar notícias de Kakashi, não quando ele estava constantemente em missões, com pouquíssimos dias de folga entre uma ou outra. Sentia falta de quando Tsunade a designava como médica ninja nas equipes em que seu sensei estava, pois dessa forma, ela saberia, ou melhor, veria, se ele estava ou não bem, ou se precisava de algo, se tinha alguma forma de ela ser útil. Ele era o que estava mais próximo dela em distância, mas, de coração, ela não tinha mais ninguém desde a morte de seus pais, a partida de Sasuke e os longos treinamentos de Naruto fora da vila.

― Me desculpe, Sakura ― foi tudo que ocorreu a Kakashi dizer. Foi tudo o que lhe escapou da boca e, sem nem mesmo um segundo para ponderar, o prateado levantou, deu a volta na mesa, abaixou-se de frente à mais nova e lhe tocou a perna semidesnuda. ― Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas... não fique tão angustiada. A qualquer momento em que precisar de mim, pode me chamar e, se eu estiver na vila, eu vou até onde você estiver, e provarei que estou bem. Relaxe. Eu tentarei ser mais cuidadoso e presente a partir de agora, uh?

Ela assentiu, tocando a mão do mais velho que acariciava levemente sua coxa com o polegar e virando-a com a palma para cima, encaixando a sua pequena mão dentro da dele, que possuía cicatrizes que ela era capaz de sentir sem leveza alguma. Ela levantou a mão de ambos e, com cautela e seu eterno jeitinho de criança, enlaçou os dedos mindinhos, em sinal de promessa. Kakashi conhecia bem aquele sinal e sabia seu peso, mas ainda que desejasse engolir em seco por sentir que poderia falhar, não deixou transparecer; aquela era uma promessa que ele desejava e iria cumprir. A levaria tão a sério quanto suas missões à vila, pelo bem de Sakura, que mesmo tentando tomar conta dele, não parecia bem o suficiente nem para cuidar de si mesma.

O homem levantou, puxando Sakura consigo pelo dedo mínimo. Ela, de início, hesitou se levantaria ou não, mas por fim, cedeu. Sentiu os braços de seu sensei rodearem seu corpo exausto e, retribuindo ao seu toque, sentiu parte do peso de sua solidão ser arrancada de si. Era a primeira vez que ele a abraçava, mas ela não sentia estranheza no ato. Parecia normal, talvez por serem conhecidos de longa data, mas ela não podia dar certezas naquele momento, pois a privação de seu sono talvez a fizesse soar incoerente.

― Minha querida, você não precisa carregar o peso do mundo todo nas suas costas ― ele sussurrou, rente à cabeça da garota após depositar um selo sobre os seus cabelos rosados. Afastou-se minimamente, tocando as bolsas roxas sob os olhos de Sakura, que piscou por reflexo, mas manteve os olhos fechados, apenas prestando atenção na fala dele, que parecia abafada por sua máscara e pela boca que mal se abria. ― Não pense que eu não notei que está com olheiras, que tem perdido algum peso e que está levando mais tempo que o normal para curar as feridas alheias. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Sakura, mas eu preciso que você saiba que não está sozinha no que quer que seja. Tsunade pode ser sua mestra, mas eu sou seu sensei, e que eu tenho o dever de te cuidar e proteger, como fiz sempre que precisou.

― Não, Kakashi-sensei, não desvie o assunto para mim, por favor. É de você e de Naruto que estamos falando ― ela respondeu, se soltando dele um instante e o olhando, tentando enganá-lo com um sorriso fino e falso que passara a estampar o rosto juvenil, sorriso aquele que dizia tudo para Kakashi, mesmo que ela não soubesse que o mesmo era o mais apto a desvendá-la.

― Tudo bem, menina ― ele disse, sorrindo como quem crê na mentira que lhe foi contada.

Por mais que não acreditasse, Sakura não precisava saber de tal fato. Seria bom para ela falar sobre seus problemas, mas se a mesma não desejasse, ele não podia forçá-la a dizer a si o que lhe atormentava. Ele sabia que a melhor forma de arrancar as coisas de alguém era dando-lhes espaço e confiança. Se tivessem ambos os requisitos, a verdade viria em segundos.

A garota soltou o ar dos pulmões e num ímpeto, quis contar tudo que estava acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça e fora dela, e certamente teria dito tudo ― _tudo_ ― se um ANBU não houvesse batido na janela de seu consultório, possivelmente em busca do jounin que estava parado à sua frente, sorrindo de maneira amarelada, como ela podia sentir pelas vibrações que ele emitia. Não sabia se agradeceria ou amaldiçoaria aquele mascarado que batera no vidro, mas tinha certeza de que ele a privara de uma lição vinda de Tsunade. _Se Kakashi soubesse, a Hokage também saberia._

O homem se afastou alguns passos e abriu a janela, dando espaço para o ANBU entrar, mas ele não o fez, meneando a cabeça em negação, como se dissesse que o assunto era rápido, e assuntos rápidos, são em geral graves. Parecia ser sério, e Sakura não pôde deixar de se assustar, não quando vinha tendo pressentimentos estranhos e fortes demais para serem apenas coisas de sua cabeça.

― Kakashi, Sakura ― ele os cumprimentou com cordialidade e ela não reconheceu o timbre de voz do homem que estava de cócoras no parapeito da janela. ― Kakashi-san, a Hokage-sama está o convocando com urgência ao seu escritório e, dessa vez, não podem haver atrasos, então, é aconselhável que venha comigo.

Kakashi a olhou rapidamente, e conseguiu distinguir preocupação nos olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura. Aquilo deveria ser sério, e ele não queria testar a paciência da Hokage. Ainda que desejasse tagarelar com sua ex-aluna por mais alguns instantes, em momentos de pressão, era melhor não ir contra os mandos de Tsunade. A rosada abaixou o rosto, tentando certamente não deixar que ele visse sua decepção, mas já era tarde para tal coisa; Kakashi já havia notado. Queria ficar e conversar sobre o que a afligia, mas não podia, então, puxando o ar, dando-se por vencido, meteu uma das pernas para o lado de fora da janela e, enquanto o fazia, chamou a atenção da moça:

― Sakura ― sua voz cortou o ar como uma flecha.

― Sim? ― a menina respondeu brevemente, de forma monossilábica, tornando os olhos ao professor que era banhado pela luz do sol matinal daquela primavera que lhe parecia morta.

― Eu juro que não vou morrer.

E dito isso, o homem desapareceu, tão rápido que ela sequer foi capaz de acompanhá-lo com os olhos.


End file.
